


Extra #1

by be_the_trash



Series: Help and Extras [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti - Freeform, Hallucinations, M/M, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_the_trash/pseuds/be_the_trash
Summary: This has no plot. It's not exactly fluff, but it kind of is. Just a quick one shot.





	Extra #1

Jack woke up and sat up. He ran his hand through his messy hair and looked around. He saw a note on the other side of his bed. It read:

_Just out for a morning jog with Chica. I think Ethan's making pancakes if you're hungry._

_-Mark_

  
Jack smiled. He was visiting Mark for the first time since VidCon and he had just arrived yesterday. Ever since he had told Mark about his schizophrenia, Anti had been a little reclusive. He still popped up but he was a lot angrier and a lot more violent. He tried to stop Jack from coming to see Mark by threatening him, but Jack refused to listen.

Jack stood up and stretched, yawning. He walked over to the mirror and saw Anti over his shoulder. Jack jumped and whipped around to find the demon behind him.

"Fuck, you scared me." Jack put a hand to his chest, trying to calm his quickly beating heart. He grinned at the creature in front of him, "How's it going?"

Anti started jerking around, glitching and he let out a series of strange hissing noises that sounded almost like static. Jack frowned, "What the fuck?"

Suddenly Anti lurched forward and wrapped his hands around Jack's neck. He slowly lifted the struggling Irishman and pressed him against the wall. He let out another series of static, somehow sounding angry. Jack clawed at his hands, struggling to breathe. Anti took one hand off and shifted the other hand so Jack still couldn't breathe. A knife appeared in Anti's hand and he started to slowly bring it up to Jack's throat when his hand started shaking. Anti's face twisted and he looked like he was fighting with something as his hand slowly brought the knife to his throat and made a jagged cut across his neck, hissing as he did so.

He dropped the knife and the hand that had been holding it started to morph into something else. Long claws grew where his fingers were suppose to be and hardened into steel. Anti glitched once and raked his claws across Jack's stomach, dropping him after. Jack fell to his hands and knees. He slowly brought his hand to his stomach and when he pulled it away he saw it was covered in blood. The agony was nearly unbearable, but Jack was too stunned to react.

The door opened and Mark walked in with Chica. He could instantly tell something was wrong, "Jack? What happened?"

Anti's features started to glitch faster and he hissed at Mark. He swung his clawed arm and ripped through Marks neck. Jack screamed and started crying, collapsing to the ground. Mark's body fell to the ground, his head barely connected to his body by a few tendons and small piece of skin. Anti reached for Chica and picked her up. He flung her angrily at the wall. She hit the wall with a yelp and lay motionless on the ground.

Anti turned back to Jack and began kicking him in rage. Jack closed his eyes. The static noises got louder and the kicks more violent, then suddenly it all stopped. Jack waited a few seconds before he opened his eyes, shaking in pain and fear. Mark was holding him, trying to calm him down.

Jack grabbed onto Marks shirt and cried into it. Mark held him, rubbing circles on his back and whispering anything calming that came to his head.

Jack couldn't see, but Ethan had heard his scream and had come running up the stairs. He opened the door to see Mark on the ground holding Jack. Mark just shook his head at Ethan, who nodded and quietly shut the door, heading back downstairs.

They stayed like that for a while, Mark just holding Jack. His stomach was burning and he couldn't get the image of Mark being decapitated out of his head. Slowly, the agony in his stomach lessened to a slight burn and Jack shakily pulled away from Mark.

"I'm sorry," he said as he wiped his eyes. He was so embarrassed.

Mark shook his head, "Don't be. Are you okay?"

Jack nodded, "I think I am... for now at least."

Mark stood up and offer Jack his hand. Jack took it and Mark pulled him in for a quick hug. "Want to talk about it?"

Jack shook his head, "Not yet."

"Okay. Let's go eat some breakfast."

They walked downstairs to find Ethan in the kitchen attempting to make pancakes. Mark laughed at him and offered to help.

"Fuck you, I can do it," was his response.

Mark laughed, "Right okay. Let me know when you need some help."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment, though I don't really know what there is to comment on.


End file.
